Only a Memory Away
by Leela Minors
Summary: Diana is killed during battle with the OMACs and JLA has the daunting task of finding her replacement. Meanwhile, a stranger takes refuge in a small town and attempts to recover her lost memories. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: A huge thank you to Hellacre13 for beta reading my story! Also I don't own these characters, they're the property of DC comics.**

* * *

It has been raining every night during these hot summer months in the small town of Wakefield, Kansas. There's something in the air tonight, something that will change Wakefield for decades to come. Life was decent for the small town's residents. Fishing, hunting, camping and plenty of places to enjoy the beauty of nature. The wealthy would retire to experience such luxuries. Not to say that a small town wouldn't have its disadvantages. State money was always tight since it mostly went to the major cities. Everybody needs to contribute their part to keep Wakefield alive and running.

Of Route 82 in the wheat fields of local Wakefield farmers, a thin, pale figure stumbles down the long and ill paved road unaware of the silver pickup truck headed towards her direction.

"I'll be in fifteen minutes. I promised," said Marilyn, the wife of a retired quarry worker. She was on the phone with her impatient husband of forty-five years.

"See you then, sweetheart." The rain was getting heavier. She increased her windshield wipers to MAX and she still couldn't see clearly enough. She barely missed the naked woman walking along the shoulder. She screams in terror as her truck fishtails out of control. Finally the pickup truck stopped.

Marilyn still had her eyes squeezed shut. Shaken, she remembers there wasn't a thud against the truck. Nobody was hit. She slowly opened her eyes to see the woman still walking down the road. Marilyn stepped out and ran to the tall and painfully thin figure.

"Oh, my Lord? Are you alright? What happened to you?"

The sight was something out of a horror story. Her skin was a pale almost translucent and she lacked any hair on her body, not even eye lashes. She had only fear in her eyes and completely vulnerable to the outdoor elements. She didn't make a sound. Marilyn figured she was in shock and went back to her truck to get a blanket. Lord knows what happened to this poor soul.

"Don't worry, sweetie, I'm going get you some help."

The stranger appeared to be catatonic as she held on the passenger door. Her senses, however, were running wild. The sound of the rain, the engine, the radio, and the driver's reassuring voice overwhelmed her. Her memories only span from the moment she woke up in the corn fields to a stranger putting a blanket around her shoulders.

* * *

The Mercy Regional Health Center was the closest hospital near Wakefield. Marilyn parked the truck in the emergency drop off entrance and escorted the stranger into the hospital. She finally reached the front desk and emergency technicians were ready to assist by putting her on a stretcher and taking her vitals.

Marilyn continued to give the receptionist every detail of how she found her. "I know I didn't hit her with my truck. I just saw her standing there! It looks like she hasn't eaten in days. Poor dear."

"The police will cross-reference any missing person's lists but in the meantime, we'll need your information."

"Sure, and if she's in need of a place to stay, I run the local woman's shelter downtown. Here's my business card."

"Her vitals are dropping. BP down to 63!"

These words were foreign to the stranger but judging by the urgency in their voices, it sounded like she was in bad shape. One fluorescent ceiling light after another, she was drifting in and out of consciousness. The gurney finally reached the emergency room. Doctors swarmed around her. Needles and machines everywhere. She drifted into darkness.

* * *

Marilyn is going to get a scolding from Bill for sure when she walks through that door. He worries when she's late and she's sure that Bill cooked up some of his famous meatloaf.

"Marilyn! You had me worried! I called your cell phone twenty-three times and not even a simple-"

"Bill, I almost hit someone with my truck after I hung up the phone with you. She was in bad shape. No clothes, no ID… I don't think she understood English. I rushed her to the hospital and gave the receptionist my card. It could be possible that she might be a victim of domestic abuse." Marilyn was tired and she didn't have the strength to let Bill say his piece.

"Marilyn...I'm sorry. Is she okay? Do you think she'll make it?" Bill ushers her to the kitchen table. He starts up the oven again and he pours her a glass of milk.

"I'm not sure. I'll check tomorrow morning." She notices the delicious aroma of dinner. "Oh, you did make meatloaf! I could use a hearty meal after tonight."

* * *

The stranger wakes up after a feverish nightmare. She slowly remembers where she was. The hospital, the woman that saved her, the rain. The sunbeams were shinning down from the window beside her. The nurse was changing her IV bag when she noticed the patient was awake. She quickly reaches for the call button.

"Doctor, patient Jane Doe is awake." The doctor walks in and closes the door. He takes out her chart and goes over her vitals.

"Hello, don't get up. You had a high fever. We had to induce a coma. You woke up before we expected you to. Your vitals seem stable and your heart rate and blood pressure is fine. Better than fine actually, you are a perfectly healthy young female besides your weight. We don't have any information about you. Not even your name."

Strange that she had some basic understanding of the language these people spoke in but when she tried to speak, her words came out in a different language.

"Δεν ξέρω ποιος είμαι." The doctor frowns; he doesn't know anybody that is fluent in Greek.

"Let's see if we can find you a translator. In the meantime, please I want you to eat, even if the food tastes bad. You're underweight and I want you to gain about 20 pounds."

"Θα προσπαθήσω. Το φαγητό εδώ φοβερή γεύση." She leans back. Hopefully she will be able to leave the hospital soon and to find the woman who found her.

* * *

At the Watchtower, sadness and grieve lingered in the air. Only a week had lapsed since Wonder Woman's funeral and every news station had a TV special dedicated to the female heroine. The irony of it all, was that only a week ago they were dragging her name through the mud with her murder trial of Max Lord. It made everybody sick, especially Donna Troy. Donna was on edge, ready to burst. She had supported her sister's decision from the beginning. Never to question her morals nor her loyalty. But her friends, her closest friends did.

The top league members were called for a meeting. They filled the conference room in silence. They knew what this meeting was going to be about. Batman took the podium while Superman and J'onn stood behind him. It was the first time since the funeral everybody was together.

"I know it's been a difficult time for the Justice League. We've lost one of the brightest and strongest superhero this world has ever seen. Queen Hippolyta through her grieving wants another to fill her place."

Donna bitterly laughed. How can any hero hold a candle to Diana? Batman can't be serious. This meeting was already getting on her nerves.

"Uh, Batman?" Wally slowly raised his hand like a student in grade school.

"Can't we discuss replacing her spot at a later time? This all seems too early."

"I would like too, Flash, but we can't. Queen Hippolyta herself is going to hold a competition for the title of Wonder Woman soon. We will have the final decision whether this new Wonder Woman will join the JLA." Batman hesitated to accept a replacement for Diana and so did Superman.

"Oh please!" Donna belligerently snorted.

"Anything you like to share Donna?" His patience was wearing thin with Donna during these past couple of days. She had been unreceptive and unwilling to follow simple orders.

"Yes, Batman, there is! Where was this sympathy during her trial for Max Lord? Don't you dare stand there and ignore that you and Superman are not the backstabbing bastards who wouldn't be caught being photographed next to her much less supporting her."

"We don't kill Donna." That sent Donna over the edge that she been on since Diana's death.

"Of course you don't, Batman, because we all know how many innocent lives have been taken and will be taken by Joker. How many more lives will it take, Batman? Until enough is enough? Ten, twenty more? Some sick sense of self-righteousness you have Batman."

J'onn didn't need to use his powers to sense her emotional turmoil. He stepped in. "Donna-"

"No, J'onn! Let him answer my question! Joker is nowhere near rehabilitation! He takes comfort in the fact that you will never deliver that final blow. That every time he's defeated, he'll pass through that revolving door of Arkham Asylum! So he'll keep on terrorizing the citizens of Gotham for his chance to play his game with Batman. What if he kills a loved one of ours? What he did to Barbara wasn't enough, Batman?"

"That's enough, Donna!" Batman shouted.

Tears threatened to surface. "You're right Batman. It is enough. I quit. The JLA has changed. Heroes only by association."

"Come on, Donna! Don't be like this!" Wally ran after her.

Batman carried no expression on his face. Superman didn't except him to, he's never known him to question his judgment. For himself, however, he couldn't stop thinking about the day he received the news of Diana's death.

* * *

Clark Kent was finishing up writing a report at the Daily Planet when J'onn communicated with him through telepathy.

"Superman, you must come to the Watchtower at once."

Sensing the urgency, he excused himself from work, changed into Superman and teleported to the Watchtower. Only J'onn was standing here. His heart dread the pending news that J'onn was about to tell him.

"The OMAC invaded Themyscira yesterday. All of the Amazons were sent to safety, except for one. She fought with honor and bravery and defeated every last one of them." J'onn had in the palm of his hand the Mjölnir he gave to Diana. The emblem had signs of a tough battle. A battle that was fought with every bit of strength the owner had.

He shook his head in disbelief. What? It can't be! Is he saying that Wonder Woman is dead?

"No! No! I don't believe you! She would have called-" His voice broke. His mind racing to make sense of it all. His heart breaking with every passing moment.

"Superman, I wanted to tell you in person before you heard it through the media."

He couldn't respond. He needed to see for himself. Without explanation (there was no need to) he transported himself to Themyscira.

The Amazons were picking up fallen rubble and gathering all OMAC bodies into one big pile. He finally saw Queen Hippolyta in the temple, praying before a statue of Hera. She had a black shawl over her head, wearing a black Grecian dress with her silver bracelets. She stood up and said, "May the Gods give life and take it away. I've been blessed with a powerful and honorable daughter. She has saved all of us from evil. May her spirit find peace in Olympus."

He rushed over to the body that was on the marble platform before the Queen. His fears were confirmed. Diana, Amazon Champion and Ambassador of Themyscira, Wonder Woman, Justice League member, and friend is dead. She was in her full Wonder Woman armor; there wasn't a scratch to be seen on her skin. Her face was so beautiful, like a sleeping beauty. He bent down to gently lay a goodbye kiss on her lips. Tears were flowing from his eyes. He stumbled from the marble staircase.

"Kal-El of Krypton, I have heard of the moral dilemma you had with my daughter during her trial with Max Lord. You have chosen not to support her during her time of need. She, in your eyes, broke the moral code among your Justice League."

"Yes, your Majesty." He did not have the strength to look at her. The guilt would've been too much for him. He expected anger from the Queen but she seemed indifferent, distant, and almost proud. She was a warrior, such a death would great honor to the Amazons.

"You're taking this well," he said bitterly.

"Trust me, Kal-El, I was mad and filled with grief. I screamed in vain when I saw my daughter's twisted body. I pray for the Gods to have mercy on her soul but they will see this act as either a warrior's sacrifice or a suicide mission. Suicide would send her Tartarus for throwing away the gifts the Gods have given her." She started walking towards the exit; her people needed her. She stopped to say, "I always thought you would eventually marry my daughter. She spoke highly of you, she admitted to me that she had feelings for you. It made sense judging by the way you looked at her." She exited the temple, leaving Superman alone with his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much to Hellacre13 again for the beta read and thank you for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 2

The police department could not find a match for the Jane Doe on the missing persons list. Her memory had not improved and while the doctors could not explain her sudden recovery, they officially gave her a clean bill of health. The hospital discharged her into the care of Marilyn, who arrived with a change of clothes and Beth, one of her closest friends and a volunteer at the shelter.

"Don't worry, Sweetheart. We'll take care of you."

Marilyn had started the Helping Hand Woman's Shelter twenty three years ago, ever since her daughter died of domestic abuse. It was the only shelter in a two hundred mile radius. She used up her inheritance money to set up Helping Hand. Money was always tight but they received donations from local churches and even anonymous donors to keep it running.

The pale figure stepped outside the hospital and insisted not to be carried out by wheelchair. Marilyn arrived in her pickup truck. She parked and opened the door for the stranger.

Jane Doe stepped inside and noticed a box full of muffins.

"I thought you might be hungry. Lord knows you need to gain a few pounds. I made them myself. I hope you're not allergic to blueberries!" Marilyn said.

She hoped that the breakfast would lighten the mood a little. Whatever trauma this woman had suffered must have been intense. In many ways, she reminded her of Lily, her daughter.

The woman was terribly hungry and exhausted. She ate all the muffins under two minutes.

"We're going to need to buy you new clothes. I'll take you downtown; you'll meet the town's folk. Wakefield only has about a thousand residents so you'll get to know everybody. Whether you like them or not," Marilyn laughed.

She pulled up to the consignment store. She could tell she was nervous. The place was completely foreign to her. Perhaps this was the first time this woman had been to America. The door triggered a bell and a middle aged woman stepped out from the curtains of an "Employees-Only" back room.

"So this is the deer that you hit with your truck?"

Marilyn sighed. Word travels fast in a small town.

"Now, Beth, please. Be kind to this one. We're in here to buy some clothes for my new friend."

Beth eyed her new friend up and down. This woman looked like she could play professional football and win a beauty pageant at the same time! Her odd appearance would make her an outsider to everybody else; she didn't even have eyebrows.

"Hello, stranger. Well, I don't think I have anything in your size. You're quite tall. What we can do is get some extra large sizes and you can get them tailored at the dry cleaners. They have a seamstress."

The stranger was unresponsive.

"Marilyn, does she have a name?"

"Nobody knows her name. She's a Jane Doe. I think Jane is a too plain a name for somebody like her." Marilyn took her hand and addressed her. "Since I met you in June, I think June would be a nice name for you."

For a moment, the stranger seemed to understand her words. She nodded. June will be her temporary name.

"Alright, that settles it! June, you're free to look around; I'll see if we have anything in your size. If not, we'll improvise," winked Beth.

There were strange and random trinkets collected over the years in the store and each told a different story about their previous owners. Some of them fascinated June, particularly an old pair of glasses. The thick black frames gave it a vintage appearance and the lens lacked any magnification. They brought her comfort somehow, a hint of normalcy. She put them on and looked in a mirror. Her appearance was already alien looking with the pale skin and the lack of hair but the glasses added softness to her features and brought attention to her blue eyes. Finally, her smile made its first appearance.

* * *

Meanwhile in Paradise Island...

The Amazon Guard were moving materials and rebuilding in an effort to restore the palace to its former glory. Queen Hippolyta passed through the gates of the well guarded Armory which was also bound by powerful magic spells. Donna followed closely. After her departure from the Justice League, she has been assisting her fellow sisters in reconstruction. It was a welcoming diversion from the media attention surrounding her resignation. More importantly, she needed to be there to support her mother during this difficult period. That also included fulfilling an oath.

"These are dark times, my child. The Gods have not responded to my prayers. Rumors are spreading that Elpis has gone missing." The Queen studied the sword of magic before her.

The Goddess of Hope? She was the voice for all mortal men and women. She hears the cries of helpless souls and empowers them with the gift of hope. If she is gone, then the Queen is right, these are dark times indeed.

"One must stand strong and inspire those who have been wronged to fight for justice." She turned around to face her daughter and handed her the sword.

"Donna, I ask that you take the place of Diana as Wonder Woman."

Donna breathed sharply, the weight on her chest intensified. She had feared the Queen would ask her of this.

"But, mother, the competition? There's an entire army of warriors that deserve the right to fight for the title." Her voice broke.

"Yes but I know who would be the winner of the title. It would be Artemis. Her skills as a warrior are impressive and she's earned the loyalty of her troops but she is aggressive. She thinks with her sword and not with her heart. Please, Donna, this is only temporary, until Themyscira is fully rebuilt."

Donna's internal dilemma is pushed aside as she nodded to accept her title as Wonder Woman. Artemis won't be pleased.

* * *

Lois managed to find some time away from her very busy schedule to focus on the wedding invitations. The invites and the envelopes lay neatly on the dinner table of their apartment. Clark hasn't mentioned anything about their wedding but asking him would be too selfish. The funeral had been extremely difficult for him; when Diana died the trinity was broken.

She heard him land on the balcony.

"Hello, sweetheart." He kissed her on the head. He quickly changed into Clark and reached inside the fridge for some orange juice.

Alright, now is the time to confront him. He seemed to be in good spirits. Here goes nothing.

"Look, honey. I don't mean to worry you but I think we need to talk."

"Okay," he said warily. She got up to sit on the couch. The talking couch he liked to call it.

"Clark, there's something else that has been bothering you for the past few weeks since Diana's death. I know you are still grieving for a close friend but I feel that you're angry too...at yourself."

"Yeah Lois, you're right. I am angry. I should've been there for Diana when the OMACs attacked."

Oh boy, this is going to harder than she thought. She took in a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is...Clark, for the first time, I'm not sure what you and Batman did to Diana was right."

"What are you talking about? Lois, I went through this with you before. She killed another human being. He didn't have his chance at due process. I don't believe in capital punishment by meta-humans."

He's doesn't understand. Anger began to rise. "Then why do you feel such guilt. Clearly, Clark, that decision is eating you alive."

"A decision I didn't make. She did."

"Again, you're making excuses. It's impossible to talk to you about this." Frustration filled her voice. Lois had approached this in all different angles with Clark but he wouldn't have it. He was a bit stubborn when it came to his emotions. Then again, this is the first time Lois has questioned his judgment but she wouldn't be a senior reporter at Metropolis' number one newspaper if she didn't. Objectivity was one of her strengths and one of the reasons why Clark fell in love with her.

"I know, Clark, it seems I'm not standing by your side. I'm just upset that something else other than death can break the world's greatest trio. People worship the group, even other Justice League members."

For once, he didn't have a rebuttal. The guilt, frustration and the dreams, the nightmares that plagued his mind had taken their toll. He had taken pride before loyalty in fear of public rejection.

His mind was a million miles away and Lois concern for him only grew. His believed himself accountable for the lives of everyone on the planet. She couldn't imagine a bigger responsibility. Something that she could never understand.


End file.
